The Visitor
by BornAgainINChrist
Summary: A WordGirl drabble in honor of the WordGirl 2012 movie. WordGirl meets the new intergalactic visitor Ms. Power. Though, is she a superhero or a super villain? Ms. Powers teaches WordGirl about crime fighting but WordGirl begins to change
1. A Bully

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic. **

**This little drabble is basically in honor of the WordGirl 2012 movie coming on February 21st. YAY! SO EXCITED!**

**The movie is called WordGirl The Rise OF Miss Power. Here is a small movie description (please read this before you read my drabble or if you already know about the movie continue):**

**The adventure begins when intergalactic visitor Miss Power comes to earth and promises to teach WordGirl everything she knows about crime-fighting. When the lessons don't go as planned, WordGirl and her sidekick Captain Huggy Face begin to question whether Miss Power is a super hero or a super villain. Besides using strength and speed to defeat villains, Miss Power unleashes a secret weapon: the use of mean words to hurt people. Initially resistant, WordGirl tries the tactic and feels empowered, leaving friends and foes agape at the unpleasant change in her ways. After Miss Power takes bullying to the extreme, WordGirl takes a stand, only to be belittled and stripped of her superhero star. Mrs. Botsford comes to the rescue rallying all of the city's villains against Miss Power, then WordGirl pledges to use words only for good, sends Miss Power packing, and restores the city to normal.**

**(*bouncing up in down in my seat*)**

**Now this piece was inspired by the movie preview. There was a small scene in the preview that shows Becky angry with Bob and she hurts his feelings. This is mostly due to her following in Miss Power's footsteps. Now this drabble expands off of this idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Look I don't care what you think you're just my sidekick!"<p>

Becky glared at Bob as Bob only gaped in horror. What was she becoming? Bob thought as he looked into the once caring eyes of young Becky/WordGirl Botsford. Ever since Miss Power first crash landed in the city everything seemed to be changing in WordGirl. All WordGirl wanted to do was hang out with the intergalactic visitor Miss Power. Not only was WordGirl only hanging around Miss Power, but she was beginning to leave him behind while fighting crimes. So he had no idea what Miss Power was teaching her. A little red flag was going up and he had tried to tell Becky over and over again that he didn't trust Miss Power. He thought Miss Power was a villain but WordGirl only refused to believe him. Well if that's what she thought, then she could do without him. After all he was 'just her sidekick'. Bob closed his exasperated mouth and began to walk away from Becky.

Becky watched as her best friend left her all alone. A mix of emotions fled into Becky's mind. She felt hate, hurt, and anger. It all made her want to scream. Suddenly, a bitterness came over her as she yelled back "Fine be that way!" Becky stomped away to the backyard and made a leap for the tire swing. Though as she jumped she missed completely and fell straight on the grass. TJ's laughs could be heard from behind her as she brushed off the grass and dirt from her clothes. That was the finally straw!

"TJ, you're such a annoying pest! Just go away!"

TJ's eyes widened as he began to slowly make his way inside. "What's wrong with you Becky!" TJ spoke in a hurt voice. His words were sharply followed by the slamming of the backdoor.

Becky sat on the tire swing. She tried to push herself back and forth, but quickly gave up. After a long time of sitting on the swing, Becky realized that she heard nothing. There were no alarms going off, there were no friends asking her to play, all she could hear was the wind through the trees. As much as WordGirl normally would have enjoyed the silence, Becky Botsford didn't. Her heart ached as it occurred to Becky; She was all alone.

"I have strength, I feel powerful, but now not even my friends want to be seen with me. Why?"

Becky asked in the silence.

"Because you are becoming a bully…"

A soft voice whispered, Becky suddenly looked up from the ground to see Violet. Becky felt her stomach churn in a guilty sickness. Becky had insulted Violet during art class today and nothing could be worst then looking into the hurt innocent eyes of Violet. Becky lowered her head back down.

Suddenly, Violet did something unexpected. After looking at the ground for so long, Becky failed to realize what Violet held in her hand; a dictionary. Becky heard Violet flip through some pages of the book then stop.

" A bully…." Violet's voice trailed off.

"...is a person who uses strength or power to harm or intimidate those who are weaker."

There was a long pause. Becky's heart was suddenly flooded with the sea of guilt. She had wronged almost everyone she cared about. She had strength and power but she used it to harm others. She was a bully.

"You're right"

Becky tried to keep a harden face, but it shortly fell to a sad teary frown after admitting it. WordGirl wanted to be powerful and strong like Miss Power. Though what went wrong? From the moment Miss Power came to the city; WordGirl couldn't have been more thrilled. It was like finally having a friend who understood what it was like to be different. And Miss Power had all of the same powers she did, but she was still more powerful. Why? It finally occurred to her, it was because she was a bully. And what was worst was she had hoped to be just like her…

Watching a tear slide down her best friend's face, Violet slowly began to push the lifeless tire swing.

"I'm sorry Violet…so so sorry" Becky whimpered.

The tire swing stopped.

"I forgive you Becky…"

* * *

><p><strong>This is pretty short. It may be a one shot or I could add some more. I just had to post something with the WordGirl movie in mind. Please R&amp;R if you want XD<strong>


	2. Distant

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**I'd like to say thank you to HappyDreamer and Arandomdude for your reviews. I really REALLY appreciate them. XD XD XD**

**Also I wanted to answer Arandomdude's question about the WordGirl movie. The WordGirl movie trailer is not a theatrical trailer (if it was I would of died of a heart attack from being TOO excited XD). The trailer was actually provided by PBS and it's nothing fancy. The thing is more of a 30 second promo for the movie. I call it a trailer just because it sounds REALLY cool. If anyone wants to view it you can either check it out on YouTube (Just type WordGirl The Rise Of Miss Power). Or you can go to this link below (which is the site I found that also shows the preview). **

**Link: (for some reason it would let me post the whole thing but I'll just instruct you what to type: type wfsu then put .org then add /education/)**

**Well I posted a little more of the drabble I had started. Feel free to read it if you want XD**

***This is in honor of the WordGirl movie coming on February 21st.***

* * *

><p>"Well hello Mrs. Botsford, what brings you to these parts?"<p>

The prison warden asked in excitement.

"Oh hi Warden, I just wanted to see how the villains were doing."

Mrs. Botsford began to walk pass the different cells. It was a big surprise to find every villain in the city behind bars. Though, for some reason it didn't sit quite right with the district attorney. Mrs. Botsford had recently heard a new superhero had just come into town. Though Mrs. Botsford hadn't seen or met the superhero and for some reason she was suspicious of her. Mrs. Botsford had really come down to the jail in hopes of finding more about the new visitor.

The district attorney walked the long silent floor of the prison. Everyone seemed so quiet.

"Why all the long faces?"

Mrs. Botsford asked stopping in front of Dr. Two Brains cell.

Dr. Two Brains looked up from the gloomy gray brick walls. He usually didn't feel in the mood to talk to anyone outside of his cell but for some reason he dared to open his mouth.

"Well first Mrs. District Attorney lady I'm in jail for the millionth time…and two there's two superheros out there ready to take me down faster than I can blink."

Two Brains made his way to the front of the cell.

"Well who is the new superhero?" Mrs. Botsford asked in curiosity.

Dr. Two Brains suddenly frowned and started to look a little nervous.

"Um…She calls herself Miss Power."

"Ok, well what is she like?" Mrs. Botsford was interested to know everything she could about this Miss Power character.

"I can assirist with that," another person answered from the cell next to Two Brains.

The district attorney walked a couple of steps over to see the Butcher.

"Miss Power is a super hero that has been trying to herlp WordGirl out with fighting us." The Butcher spoke in hushed whispers.

"Yes, but Miss Power is far crueler than WordGirl and has been insulting us. And what is worst is WordGirl has started to do it too." Two Brains spoke in disgust.

Mrs. Botsford wasn't sure if she could trust these two villains, but the fear in there eyes made it seem as if they were more like normal citizens then super villains. Well as district attorney she would find out what was going on to the villains she helped place in jail. This meant finding out more about Miss Power and if she could be trusted. Not only that, but she couldn't believe WordGirl would sink to such a low as to hurt others. Mrs. Botsford had known WordGirl since she first came to the city. And for one she knew that WordGirl wasn't the one to abuse her own powers but perhaps Miss Power did. This drew up more questions that needed answers.

"Hey, Warden why don't you go take a break for a couple minutes I'll watch the villains." Mrs. Botsford offered.

All the villains widened there eyes, this wasn't a thing that usually happened.

"Why thanks Mrs. Botsford!" The Warden dropped his newspaper and grabbed a fish poll then ran out the door. Well that was easier than Mrs. Botsford thought.

"Ok everyone now I want you guys to tell me all you know about Miss Power."

* * *

><p>Becky felt a small smile work its way onto her face as the words "I forgive you" echoed in her head. Quickly wiping away the remaining tears, Becky slid off the tire swing and hugged Violet. For the few minutes they spent together it was a if the Becky that had changed so much was remembering what it felt like to be loved by a true friend.<p>

"Thank you Violet… You are my best friend."

Becky said as she embraced Violet.

"And you are mine, Becky."

Violet smiled and hugged Becky back.

Becky wished she could have stayed with Violet the rest of the day, but all hopes shortly faded when she spotted the eyes of something watching her in the background. The hairs on her neck began to prick, there were a lot of people in the city but only few would care to watch her this closely. It was a person just down the far side of the road. The figure seemed to stare at her and Violet. Becky tried to squint to see who the stranger was. Suddenly, the person instantly disappeared leaving a small blue streak that quickly faded.

"Um…Uh… Violet I just remembered I left something at school. I'll see you later…"

Violet never liked it when her friend was busy. Becky always seemed to be speeding off to do things. Though, at least they were friends again.

"Oh, ok bye Becky"

* * *

><p><strong>That was it for the most part. If anyone has questions about the WordGirl movie feel free to PM me. Please R&amp;R if you want XD <strong>


	3. Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**I would like to thank Coolgirl96 and Happydreamer for your awesome encouragement and reviews of the story XD. It means the world to me. XD**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 25 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE **

**Ok and as for the movie there are a couple of interesting finds. Well I can't tell you all of the finds because some of them I plan to base the story on. Though, for the most part I will give you a hint about the character Miss Power (after all the chapter below is about her). Miss Power is a superhero with the same powers as WordGirl (from what I can find). Though, if you look closer you can find a little secret. WordGirl's logo is a upright star on a shield but Miss Power has a upside down star behind a circle. This wasn't accidental in fact I believe the writers did this to signal that Miss Power is really the opposite of WordGirl. Her upside down star kind of shows her opposite views of justice. **

**Here is chapter three of my drabble…hope you like it XD.**

* * *

><p>Miss Power flue to the nearest building and landed silently. She wasn't pleased with where she now had to watch. It was a little too far from where she was last. Though, her young little Lexiconian apprentice knew she was watching. So, it was probably better for her to hide in the shadows for now. Miss Power watched the sky as the wind blew in her face. Her cape began to fly wildly as her long blond hair began to brush over its usually spot. Feeling the evening sun on her usually covered left eye she quickly combed her hair back down with her fingers. The buildings of the city glowed in the orange sunlight, and the people below seemed to carry on with a normal day.<p>

"They are all far to naive …"

Miss Power whispered as the wind died down. The planet was going to be in her control. It was a very simple planet. It wasn't too bright and it wasn't that strong. From the moment Miss Power first landed on the green and blue puddled planet, she saw no trace of great strength or power to stop her from her plan. She thought it would be too easy to seize the place. Until the one person powerful enough to stop her found her first. The only thing that stood in the way of her controlling the planet was the small Lexiconian girl she had met.

The little girl claimed her name was WordGirl and her monkey sidekick was named Captain Huggyface. They were ridiculous names for the two but she tried not focus on the flaw. The girl looked to be about the age of 10 and said that she was from Lexicon. But, WordGirl and her monkey crash landed on Earth when WordGirl was very young.

Though, with WordGirl in her way Miss Power wouldn't be able to get anything accomplished so she hoped to slowly trick and persuade the girl for working for her cause. WordGirl appeared to have all the powers she did; despite WordGirl was from Lexicon and she was from Encarta.

However, the Lexiconian grew up on Earth. So, the chances WordGirl would take well to using her powers and strength to control her own planet weren't very likely.

Regardless, WordGirl was still a girl a little girl that could be easily manipulated and convinced. So, Miss Power pretended to be a 'superhero' that knew it all so that the child would follow her ways. Though, up till this point Miss Power had thought WordGirl's training to become what she needed was going far too smoothly. But, what she just saw before eyes signaled otherwise. Not only was WordGirl losing her pursuit to the way she fought crime, but her sidekick Captain Hugs or something was causing WordGirl to figure her out. And if that happened her plan would become much harder to complete.

At that moment her sidekick managed to catch up with her.

"Eeep"

The monkey reached the top of the building. After catching his breath, he then saluted his boss.

Miss Power folded her hands behind her back. She then glared down at her worker.

"Ah, There you are... Once again I am fed up with your incompetence."

The sidekick lowered his head in shame. It was hard keeping up with a superhero that could fly.

"Well now that you are here…I have a little job for you to do." Miss Power gave sinister grin. She then looked down from the building.

The monkey followed her actions and looked down to see the Lexiconian's sidekick walking by himself on the sidewalk. Though most importantly he was walking alone.

"You see him sidekick, I want you to make sure he doesn't interfere with my plans with WordGirl. Do you understand?"

Looking down at the sidewalk then back at his boss the monkey nodded his head. After the instruction, he began to climb down the building to spy on his victim.

Miss Power returned her gaze to the city. All she needed was for WordGirl to join her then nothing could stand in her way.

Though, was WordGirl to much of a hero to become a villain? Watching the little girl with her family and friends it seemed as if it killed her to have to see them in hurt. WordGirl was beginning to recognize the effects of Miss Power's plan.

"Well if she isn't with me she is against me…but perhaps I can enforce her."

Miss Power grinned as she watched WordGirl from afar.

* * *

><p>Bob walked silently down the sidewalk. It was unusual that everything was so quiet. Everyone seemed to walk about busy and occupied knowing their destination, but he didn't really know where he was going. Bob could only stop at the thought.<p>

Where was he going?

WordGirl didn't need him and Becky was angry with him. He couldn't let the thought escape his mind. WordGirl was having her heart's desire to be with another superhero. Though, why was he so againist it? Bob had never seen Becky so angry with him. And why? It was because he didn't like Miss Power. It was plain and simple. He didn't trust Miss Power, well not with WordGirl anyway.

When Miss Power first came to Earth she had said her pilot crash landed on the planet. But, Bob had seen the ship. It was still in working order. The ship wasn't crashed it was landed. This was what gave Bob the uncertainty that Miss Power's being here wasn't by accident. Was it possible that she was just trying to use WordGirl? Bob had thought so at first and once he told his best friend she took offensively. WordGirl was a little too happy to want to give up having a friend who claimed she came from her planet. If she thought so she could have her way.

Bob then felt guilty after thinking this. He had always been there to protect her, but up till today he was choosing not too.

CRASH!

Suddenly, Bob was interrupted from his thoughts. A noise in the alley across the street echoed with the sound of a falling trash can.

The monkey was a little perplexed.

Trash cans don't fall over by themselves?

Bob began to make his way over to the noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope you liked this chapter. To be honest this drabble has really become a fun one to work on. If you guys have any questions about the movie feel free to ask me. Also please review if you want. It means a lot to know if you enjoyed the story XD<strong>


	4. A Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**I would like to thank Melissa, HappyDreamer, SuperWordGirl100, and CoolGirl96 for your AMAZING WordGirl-TERRIFIC reviews. It really made my day that you guys liked my story. I dedicate this chapter to the Lord and to you guys for being there to encourage me. **

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 21 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

**The suspense is building, clocks are ticking, and the WordGirl Movie is coming FEBRUARY 21st. Hold on I just need to say "YAAAAYYYYY!" Haha ok I'm good. Now I will give everyone some more helpful hints about the movie. After a lot of digging I have come to conclude that Miss Power seems to be like WordGirl's opposite. Ok well get this, in the last chapter I brought up that Miss Power has a sidekick. Well up to this point I didn't know his name, but I recently found out. Miss Power's sidekick's name is Colonel GiggleCheeks XD. The first time I saw this I just started laughing. Haha its so funny how similar his name is to Captain HuggyFace. Now to describe Giggle as I now call him. Giggle is a monkey like Huggy but looks completely different. He looks to be like a marmoset-like monkey with BIG eyes well BIG cute eyes (urgh I can't believe I said that). Giggle has orangish-brownish fur and wears a dark teal hat with a saturn looking planet logo on it. He also wears a teal belt with the same logo. Anywho this has nothing to due with the drabble below but I thought I would add on to the movie suspense. **

**Ok, Here is chapter four XD… of my drabble? (I guess its a drabble :/ IDK) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Becky watched as her friend began to walk on her way. As soon as Violet was out of sight that was Becky's cue to leave. WordGirl knew who had been spying on her and Violet; it was Miss Power. Becky suddenly felt frightened by the thought Miss Power had been watching her secret identity. Becky started to walk slowly away from her house trying to appear like a normal citizen. As soon as her house disappeared around the corner Becky took off running as fast as she could. She wandered into the farthest dirtiest alley she could find.<p>

Pressing her back againist the brick walls, Becky sank into the dark shadows of the alley. The more Becky focused on Miss Power the more scary her thoughts became. If Miss Power had been watching Becky did she know that Becky was WordGirl? If so what did that mean for her friends and family? Were they going to be safe?

Well WordGirl didn't know for sure if Miss Power was really a 'bad' person. Miss Power didn't seem too bad. WordGirl had been with her since the day she arrived. Miss Power fought crime better than WordGirl ever could. With one swift move Miss Power could take out several villains before she could even tie one up. Ever since she arrived crime seemed to be scarce. So, did that _really_ mean she was bad? Villains fled when they saw Miss Power but none of them quivered at the sight of WordGirl. Miss Power was training her to use her powers. Though, why were others so upset with that? WordGirl wanted crime to be scarce at her sight. WordGirl wanted others to fear her name. But like a crack in her heart the words that Violet said to Becky were still clear in her mind.

"A bully is a person who uses strength or power to harm or intimidate those who are weaker."

Did WordGirl want strength and power to the extent that it would harm and intimidate people? Yes, and WordGirl had let things get out of hand. She tried Miss Power's way but her way seemed to not only hurt villains but it hurt friends and family too. Miss Power had taught WordGirl that strength and power if used correctly could be used to defeat others. She taught WordGirl that words if used correctly could make people do whatever was commanded. Miss Power showed WordGirl how to use all her powers to better herself. WordGirl had learned to use her word powers as much as her physical powers. But, was Miss Power a bully or was she a hero?

Suddenly, The words of a old friend came to mind.

"To be a hero is laying down your life to protect the weak."

WordGirl smiled remembering Huggy telling her this just before she had gone out on her first flight as WordGirl. He had laid the outfit into her arms with care. Though, one thing WordGirl never did forget was how Huggy took the time to tell WordGirl the meaning of the symbol on her outfit.

"This symbol on Lexicon stood for a hero which is what you are." Huggy had said as her pointed to the star and the shield in the center of the suit.

"And remember Becky the star and the shield represents what a hero is."

"The star stands for a person who takes a stand…"

"And the shield stands for what the person does which is protect."

"You are that person now. You are becoming the one that takes a stand to protect others…"

Then it came to WordGirl being a bully was like the opposite of a hero. To be a bully you would better your life instead of laying it down for others…to be a bully meant harming others not protecting them. Miss Power had been using her powers to better herself and to harm others. That was what WordGirl had been taught and that was what Miss Power was. Miss Power was a bully. She wanted to place herself first and be in control.

"From now on I will not take part in it." Becky nodded in the silence.

Becky looked up from the depths of the dark alley and into the orange streaked sky. It was dusk and everything was growing darker, but there was still the remaining rays of the sun breaking through the clouds. Becky felt good saying she wouldn't follow Miss Power, but darker thoughts of danger crept over her. WordGirl knew how strong Miss Power was. WordGirl had been a ally to Miss Power. Was WordGirl really going to change to a foe? She had seen what Miss Power did to the villains of the city. WordGirl didn't even stand a chance.

The sun's light seemed to darken and it was like the shadows were growing longer. The feeling of loneliness began to creep over Becky as WordGirl began to wish that Huggy was with her.

"Why did I say those things to him?"

Becky slid down into a corner in the alley. She was feeling so stressed. A tear found its way falling onto her sweater. If Huggy was gone WordGirl would have to be good enough. Though, WordGirl wasn't even sure she was good enough. Miss Power said it herself "You are too weak to be a hero" and it was the truth. WordGirl wasn't prepared to stand up for herself or others.

But a hero would take a stand…

"Word Up!"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for this being such a short chapter. I wrote this when I was running out of time to write. Though I hope you like it and I hoped it made you a little more excited about the movie. Please R&amp;R if you want too ;D<strong>


	5. Dead End

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**I would like to thank SuperWordGirl100 and CoolGirl96 for your AMAZING reviews. I really can't describe how HAPPY they make me feel XD. **

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 16 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

**Yikes! Did I just say 16 days till the movie? Urgh…its going by way too fast. I really can't wait to see the movie, but I also enjoy this story and I HAVE to finish this before the movie. Well hopefully I won't quit. Anywho, now to add on to the adventure I would like to give another WordGirl movie hint. I can't describe this in words because it's just TOO AWESOME. Haha…well I probably could, but I'll go ahead and tell you that PBS just released a second WordGirl preview. **

**Here is what to type if you want to check it out.**

**Type: thinktv then put .org/kidsandfamily/ then add /world-girl (for some reason the website spelled her name wrong *shrugs*)**

**That should do it hopefully. If you have any further questions about the movie just PM me. **

**Alrighty, Here is chapter five XD.**

* * *

><p>"And that's all we know Mrs. District Attorney…" Dr. Two Brains finished as all the villains nodded their heads in agreement.<p>

Mrs. Botsford had listened to all the villains' stories. Each villain seemed to tell the same thing, that Miss Power was very intimidating, violent, and defeated them by using harsh words and strong moves. When Mrs. Botsford had asked why the villains were in jail a good fraction of the villains didn't even know.

"Miss Power put us behind bars before we even had a chance to commit crimes."One of the villains had said.

Well that wasn't good enough for Mrs. Botsford. No superhero not even WordGirl would arrest a villain for not doing anything wrong. That wasn't justice and it was never the superhero's job to decide if the person was to go to jail. WordGirl usually left the job in her hands, but this time Miss Power took over WordGirl's judgment. Miss Power didn't seem like a hero. There was something all too mysterious about her. Mrs. Botsford was curious to see her in action. The district attorney looked at the villains' cells. Most of them were innocent and hadn't committed any crimes. The villains didn't deserve to be in jail, so it was her job to insure justice was served.

"Well I'm back District Attorney Botsford!" Warden tipped his hat as he came in through the door.

Mrs. Botsford believed in justice and it was only fair that the villains should be freed.

"Oh Warden glad your here, I just finished talking to the villains." Mrs. Botsford grinned and gestured to the cells.

"Warden, do you happen to know _why_ the villains are in jail?" The district attorney asked in her usual in-court voice.

Mrs. Botsford hoped to get the Warden to discover the truth.

"You know what, I don't…" The Warden shrugged. "The new superhero lady dropped most of them off here this morning."

"Yes and you see most of the villains didn't even commit crimes…"

"and as district attorney it is my job to make sure people who did committed crimes go to jail. Most of the villains in the cells didn't commit any crimes so they are innocent."

At the sound of the word innocent all the villains wanted to cheer. The district attorney was trying to free them. This was probably the nicest thing that was ever done for them.

"Gee your right Mrs. Botsford…" The Warden scratched his head and pondered for a minute. "Well I suppose we can let the innocent villains go after all they didn't do anything wrong."

"That is a great idea Warden." Mrs. Botsford helped the prison warden unlock the cells.

The several innocent villains made their way out of the cells. There wasn't enough words to describe how thankful they were that the district attorney who was one of their worst enemies had freed them.

"Someday we'll repay ya for this," the Butcher stopped before running out the door.

"Yes, like the Butcher said we own you one…" Dr. Two Brains spoke as he and the Butcher walked out of the prison.

Mrs. Botsford watched as the rest of the villains fled back into the city.

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

The eyes of Miss Power's sidekick Colonel GiggleCheeks widened noticing the ruckus he caused. He had loss grip of a window sill while trying to climb down the building. The monkey had then plummeted straight into a heap of trash cans. The noise immediately attracted the Lexiconian's sidekick. His plan was failing. Giggle needed to think of something fast or Miss Power would be enraged with his failure.

The footsteps of Captain HuggyFace were drawing closer. Giggle tried to hide himself in the mess of rubbish. It was no use the garbage was scattered. If he didn't think of something fast, Captain HuggyFace would see him plain as day in the alley.

There had to be a way of drawing the Lexiconian's sidekick away. Reaching into a pocket in his belt, Giggle found the solution. He always kept his communicator inside his belt pocket. It was heavy enough to draw attention away from himself. The monkey silently grabbed the device and threw it out of the alley. The eyes of Captain HuggyFace sped toward the communicator as it hit the ground with a loud BANG! Turning his back to the scene, Bob nervously looked around to find the source of the new noise. Colonel GiggleCheeks quietly climbed over a short brick wall in the alley.

After climbing over the wall, Giggle found himself on the sidewalk of another road. The road was a familiar one. Miss Power's spaceship wasn't far from here. The now dirty sidekick began to walk to find Miss Power leaving a very curious Bob bewildered by the scene.

Bob turned around and stood in front of the mess of spilled trash cans. He had heard a loud crashing, so something most had fallen into the garbage. Whatever it was threw something out of the alley. Bob picked up a circular device off of the sidewalk. The device looked similar to his communicator on his belt. Except, this contraption looked far more advanced and wasn't attached to a belt at all. It had a light teal circle in the middle and had a dark teal circle on the outer rim. The thing also appear more thicker than his communicator. It had a few extra buttons along the side. There was a large blue button next to the dark teal circle. And the light teal circle seemed to be more clear to the point if he looked hard in the center he could see all the complex microchips and circuits. Though, despite how different it looked from his communicator it still seemed all too similar.

Holding the object in his hands, Bob didn't know what to do with it. It was obviously not his, but it brought up so many questions. Bob wondered who the device belonged too. It was not his or WordGirl's and no one he knew in the city could create something this advanced. That left Bob into thinking the one thing he had been trying to ignore. It had to have come from Miss Power. But, that was impossible Miss Power was halfway across town.

Dead end

If it wasn't Miss Power's then who's was it. For some reason Bob didn't want to quit the investigation. It was time to do some detective work. The monkey walked carefully into the trashed alley. There was a lot of garbage. Bob wasn't sure if there would be any evidence that someone was there. Well he didn't really have anything better to do; perhaps cleaning up the alley would help him spot something.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da, Hopefully you liked this chapter. Anywho I plan to post more soon. I need to finish this story in a rush if I'm going to finish before the movie. Please R&amp;R if you want. <strong>


	6. Dark Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 16 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

**Yep the movie is 16 days away and I've got to get cracking on my story if I'm going to finish in time. So, I apologize I couldn't wait for any reviews to come in on chapter five. Right now I'm in a WordGirl story hyperspeed mania. I'm going faster than the speed of sound trying to write this story. In light of that, I will still give another WordGirl movie hint. If you watched the second WordGirl preview before reading chapter five you probably will already know this, but I will just say this in case nobody was able to see the preview. After watching the preview and digging around I was able to discover something incredible and a bit scary. Now this is about Miss Power. One question I had about her from the start is: What planet is she from? In my story I went ahead and created a planet for her, but for some reason after watching the preview it leaves me believe she could be from Lexicon too. But to add more suspense Miss Power's superpowers **_**seem**_** identical to WordGirl's except one thing. Miss Power has laser vision. Yes, you heard me correctly…I said LASER vision. In the preview it shows Miss Power trapped in ice and she melts through it with her laser vision. Pretty creepy huh…WordGirl is in for a BIG surprise in the movie. **

**Hopefully this got you excited. Now on to chapter six XD.**

* * *

><p>The sounds of alarms began to ring all throughout the city. WordGirl took off in the air, and at first didn't know where to start. Hovering above the city, WordGirl looked down at all the buildings below her. The city had been crime free, but suddenly all of the crime seemed to have poured onto the streets. Though, for some reason WordGirl was glad of it. She missed having a purpose. Hopefully this time she could redeem herself. This time she would try to be the hero. Suddenly a cold shiver itched its way down her spine when the sound of Miss Power's voice could be heard from behind. Miss Power's voice froze any thoughts of boldness WordGirl had.<p>

"There you are…I have been looking for you" Miss Power gave a sly glare while placing her hands on her hips.

WordGirl was startled by what Miss Power said. There was a eerie dark twist to her words as if Miss Power knew all of her secrets.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I had to uh…save a cat that was stuck in a tree." WordGirl lied and tried to cover it up with a convincing smile, which shortly fell to a frown.

RIIINNNNGG! RIIINNNNGG! RIIINNNNGG!

It was then both of the two were interrupted from there thoughts. The sounds of three stores were being robbed at the same time. Odd…

"Sounds like the Jewelry Store, the Bank, and the Grocery store!" Both shouted at the same time.

"SHUSH!" Miss Power scolded and pushed WordGirl out of her way.

A little shocked and disappointed WordGirl backed away.

Miss Power flue still for a moment pretending to ponder, while she secretly listened in on the crimes currently taking place. It sounded like Dr. Two Brains, the Butcher, and Chuck the 'evil' sandwich making guy. Miss Power wouldn't usually wonder what crime she was defeating, but when it came to the fact that the three villains she just placed behind bars were back on the streets it made her wonder. If she made WordGirl take out the Butcher and Chuck this would give her enough time to investigate how the villains escaped.

"Ok now…this is what I want you to do." Miss Power grabbed WordGirl by the collar till she was inches from her face.

"I'll take the Jewelry Store. You go and take out the villains at the Bank and the Grocery Store. I expect them to be defeated and belittled. No mercy…Do you understand?" Miss Power glared straight into the eyes of WordGirl.

What would WordGirl say? She couldn't just say no.

"Yes," WordGirl managed to nervously squeak out.

The guilt…WordGirl was a hero not a coward. Though, for some reason whenever she thought one thing she always said another. It was so much more difficult to turn down someone who didn't take no for a answer.

"Good…and remember what I've told you WordGirl…"

"We have the power so we are always right." Miss Power gave one last glance at WordGirl before she sped off.

Miss Power flashed into action, though the the expression on WordGirl's face couldn't be ignored in her mind.

Whenever it came to knowing the secret thoughts of a child it always started with the face. For WordGirl it came straight to her eyes. The little innocent eyes were like a doorway to what the pint-size hero thought, and Miss Power could see WordGirl was weakening. She knew the girl was seeing the effects of her plan. Though, the child grew more againist it each time. The more WordGirl realized the hurt she caused others the more the kid felt guilty. For some reason WordGirl had a conscience that Miss Power couldn't destroy.

Was it possible WordGirl wasn't going to give in to her way? Was WordGirl not going to surrender to Miss Power's control? If so that would mean WordGirl would become the enemy. Thus resulting in Miss Power forcing her control on the superhero. That could get ugly, Miss Power needed to think of a plan in case her thoughts became reality.

In what ways could WordGirl be controlled?

Miss Power arrived at the Federal Prison. The answer to the question began to dawn on her seeing a familiar someone walking out of the prison.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope this story is a thrill and a excitement for you. Remember 16 days till the WordGirl movie so stay HAPPY, ANTICIPATE it, and PREPARE a good spot on the couch. Please R&amp;R if you want too ;D<strong>


	7. Taking A Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**First, I would like to give a loud WordGirl shout out to my two favorite reviewers in the world, Coolgirl96 and Happydreamer. Thank you so SO very much for encouraging me to keep writing this story.**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 13 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE!**

**AAAHHH! *RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES* I am SO frantic this story is like a time bomb. If I don't finish this in time for the movie it's going to be over. I'll have to stop finished or unfinished. Hopefully you guys won't mind though. Anywho, now time for another WordGirl movie hint. GUESS what! PBS released preview number three of the WordGirl movie. IT IS AMAZING! It is a one minute preview. PLEASE check it out if you are just as excited as me XD.**

**Here is what to type if you want to check it out:**

**Type: video then put .pbs then type .org/video/2192680145 **

**That should about do it but if you aren't able to get on the site just go on youtube. IAMTUROK has been posting the previews and if you type WordGirl The Rise Of Miss Power all three previews will show up.**

**WARNING: I AM GEEKING OUT ABOUT THE MOVIE XD **

**But, I'll try to keep my enthusiasm down. I don't want to creep anyone out ;D. **

**Enough chit chat, here is chapter seven XD **

* * *

><p>"PASTRAMI ATTACK!"<p>

"Aaahhh!"

WordGirl was suddenly bombarded with thousands of pastrami. WordGirl was terrified when she realized she couldn't move. After failing her first crime with Chuck, the battle with the Butcher wasn't going much different. All the strength WordGirl had seemed to be leaving her. There was no way she could do this without Huggy.

"Wish I could stickr around WordGirl, but I have to go before your friend shows up."

The Butcher quickly began to run out of the Bank. He was hoping to get out quickly before the new superhero could catch him.

WordGirl watched as the villain fled from the scene. What would she tell Miss Power?

WordGirl let the villains get away. She could have stopped them if she tried hard enough, but WordGirl didn't want to stop them; well not in the name of Miss Power. WordGirl was sick of Miss Power's way.

There was this achy feeling deep inside of her that began to torment her. Everything she had been doing was out of fear and the hunger for power. It was like Miss Power had chained her to do everything her way. WordGirl couldn't let Miss Power control her. It was time to stand up.

"I'm done with this…" The hero growled under her breath.

BOOM!

She exploded from the pile of meat and took off into the skies. The shades of orange, yellow, and red sped pass her in a blurry haze. The more WordGirl though about everything that was happening the more she grew angry.

"Why did I let her of all people bully me! I'm going to finish this once and for all!"

Hovering over the Jewelry store, WordGirl quietly lowered herself down by the front window. She saw Dr. Two Brains and his henchman robbing the store, but no Miss Power. That was strange…Miss Power said she was going to stop this crime. Well WordGirl alone would take care of this.

"Hold it right there Dr. Two Brains!" WordGirl zoomed into the store in a battle pose.

"AaaH! Oh wait, WordGirl it's just you…"

The superhero had startled Two Brains at first.

"Yes, its _just_ me." Slouching a bit as she said the words. Even Dr. Two Brains seemed to be scared of Miss Power. How was WordGirl ever going to compete?

"Your friend Miss Power isn't with you right?" Dr. Two Brains asked nervously.

"No I don't…." Suddenly WordGirl was cut off by a loud rumbling coming from the back wall of the Jewelry store.

"What's that noise boss?" The talkative henchman behind the counter asked as the bricks of the wall began to shake.

BANG!

BANG!

The hands of Miss Power erupted from the vibrating bricks and broke the wall into pieces. Using her fist Miss Power gave one last punch and smashed through the wall.

POW!

Speeding into action, Miss Power grabbed the henchman and tied him up.

Dr. Two Brain stood astonished by the counter. Snapping out of his shock, the doctor quickly began to aim his ray gun at the jewels. He didn't even get a chance. At that moment Miss Power went straight underneath the counter and busted through the floor flying straight in front of Two Brains.

"You're coming with me!" Miss Power grabbed Dr. Two Brains tightly by the wrist and began to walk to the door of the store.

"Ow! Hey cut it out…" The grumbles of the doctor could be heard as he fought Miss Power's steel grip.

This had gone all according to Miss Power's plan. A sinister smile appeared on her face. WordGirl had completed her mission and she had completed hers. Things were falling into place.

Miss Power reached the door. Just as she was about to make her way out she heard a voice from behind her.

"Stop!"

Turning around Miss Power then saw WordGirl. The little hero stood looking angry but her eyes said differently.

"What did you just say?" Miss Power questioned hoping to strike fear into her heart.

WordGirl began to twiddle her fingers nervously.

"I think you're being a little mean you know." She said shyly. WordGirl sped in front of Miss Power blocking the door.

There was a long pause. Miss Power was thinking. What she suspected would happen was coming true. WordGirl was done with following Miss Power's orders.

"You are in my way WordGirl," Miss Power spat.

The girl stood her ground.

"Miss Power, I am the city's defender I can take it from here."

WordGirl wasn't proud of these words and Miss Power saw straight through her.

"The city's defender, Ha!" Miss Power mocked.

"You are nothing but a weak worthless little girl. You are WEAK…No GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

At first WordGirl was shocked by the words. It seemed to cut her heart in half. Though, would WordGirl be intimated by these words and back down. Not this time…

"No…"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha..Sorry if this is short, I have been using some of my writing time to draw pictures of WordGirl and Miss Power. This is when I wish I could have a deviantart account. Oh well hope this made you more excited about the movie. Please R&amp;R is you want XD<strong>


	8. The Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**I would like to thank Melissa, HappyDreamer, and CoolGirl96 for without you guys I wouldn't have even dared to write more. You guys have impacted me to write and without you I would have given up. Thank you SO much and God bless you. **

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 11 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

**AH! THIS SO NOT RIGHT...I NEED MORE TIME. Sorry...if I leave you guys in a cliff hanger for the ending. I pray this will not happen though I am so busy and it's hard to write so much in so little time. Hopefully this story will come to a decent conclusion, but God is in control not me. Note: That this story will end when the movie airs *teary eyed*. This is heart breaking for me since this was actually my first REAL fun and exciting WordGirl fan fic. Anywho, now for another WordGirl movie hint. If you watched the third WordGirl movie preview you will most likely know what I'm talking about. In the beginning of my story writing I wondered why Miss Power would want WordGirl's assistance. Then it came to me pretty obviously that Miss Power would need WordGirl's help to "control the planet". And in the third preview it turns out I had somewhat of the right idea. If you freeze the preview at the part when Miss Power is in her spaceship you can see a image that supports my theory. In the preview it shows Miss Power in her spaceship staring ominously at a hologram of WordGirl and Miss Power standing on Earth with Miss Power's flag on top. This shows that Miss Power plans to claim the planet with the help of WordGirl. (Wow that's a mouthful :p) On to the story...**

**Here is chapter eight XD. **

* * *

><p>"Let the villain go…" WordGirl growled.<p>

Miss Power glared into the little girl's eyes. WordGirl seemed to grow more angry by the second. There was much power behind the eye's of the Lexiconian, but still it was consumed by fear. A small devious smile appeared on Miss Power's face. Dropping Dr. Two Brains, Miss Power then landed on the floor.

There was a long moment of silence.

Everything was about to change. WordGirl had chosen to become the enemy. Miss Power had planned for WordGirl to help her rule the planet, but now the superhero chose otherwise. If WordGirl defended the city then that meant WordGirl was defending Earth. The naive Lexiconian had just chosen her fate. If she was going to protect Earth then she would be beaten and treated like Earth. This child wasn't going to stand in her way.

"Miss Power…I am done learning from you." WordGirl spoke firmly but deep down was terrified. The words seem to hover in the air creating a spark to a fire.

WordGirl turned her back on Miss Power and began to walk out of the Jewelry Store. The silence behind her suggested that Miss Power wasn't going to stop her. This time WordGirl wasn't going to be controlled by Miss Power. There was a joy that was hard to describe, but WordGirl found herself happy to be walking away. It was as if she was finally free. But suddenly that joy ended….

"WATCH OUT!"

The warning of Dr. Two Brains could be heard from behind. Turning around WordGirl was left no time to defend herself.

BOOM!

Miss Power flue straight into WordGirl. The super villain began to push WordGirl at light speed holding tight to her arms so she could't get free.

Pressing her eyes shut, instantly fear over took the little superhero. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. She was trapped in Miss Power's grip.

Screams could be heard by frightened citizens as Miss Power held WordGirl tightly as she crashed through buildings. What would WordGirl do? WordGirl didn't know how to protect herself from someone so powerful. The bricks of walls scratched against her body. Everything was happening so fast. The girl didn't know what to do.

The debris of each building seemed to smash into her back harder and harder to the point her whole body was numb with pain. At the verge of giving up, WordGirl stopped fighting Miss Power's grip. Was she really going to give up?

"NO!"

BAM!

At that moment WordGirl snapped out of the super villain's grasp.

The Lexiconian was strong, but that wasn't going to stop Miss Power. Grabbing WordGirl around the arms, Miss Power's tried to keep the girl low and in danger.

WordGirl, tired of hitting various buildings, tried to fly higher in the air. The superhero fighting Miss Power's control began to speed straight up into the sky.

Rising up higher and higher, the two super-powered aliens plunged into a epic struggle of wits.

Kicking,

Shoving,

Pushing,

The attack from Miss Power became a battle. The more the two fought the higher they went.

Little WordGirl fought desperately but she was no match for the trained fighter.

Applying all Huggy had taught her about fighting, WordGirl tried to put it into action. But, she had no experience in combat. Trying to throw a punch at Miss Power, it suddenly backfired with the super villain's foot kicking straight into her stomach.

"OOWWww!" WordGirl yelped under her breath. The little girl's arms quickly folded across her chest in agony. The fight had become to much for her.

Bending down in pain left WordGirl defenseless. Miss Power gave a sinister grin. Using the moment as a advantage, Miss Power decided to end it all.

POW!

The fist of Miss Power plummeted into WordGirl's face. Never had Miss Power thrown a punch so hard and the superhero unprepared took the hit.

A loud cry of pain could be heard as WordGirl lost the strength to fight on and began to fall back to Earth.

The rips in her costume caused her skin to sting as the air grew hotter the faster she fell.

WordGirl shut her eyes and awaited...the fall...

* * *

><p><strong>*SNIFFLETeary Eyed* It nearly killed me trying to write such a depressing chapter. Well its not depressing it's just intense to see the hero fall. I love movies when the hero wins so you can image that it was hard for me to write this. Don't worry I plan to post more to end this horrible cliffhanger. And remember, the hero never fails they just fall, but they will always rise up to fight again. Please R&R if you want XD.**


	9. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 9 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

**Wow I feel like the time is flying by so fast. The WordGirl movie will be here before I know it. I first found out the movie was coming in June (or was it July) so I have been waiting several months. It's SO EXCITING! Oh, I would like to apologize about a small mistake I made in some of the previous chapters. The WordGirl movie will air on PBS on February 20th not the 21st. Well for me, my TV station airs the movie on the 21st but for most other people it airs on the 20th. Sorry about that...Now for a WordGirl movie hint. After watching the third movie preview it appears that there is a interesting find about Colonel GiggleCheeks. In the preview it shows him with Miss Power and he is surprisingly VERY tall. I think may have a flexibility power or something along those lines. **

**Here is chapter nine...Enjoy! XD.**

* * *

><p>BoooOOOOMMM!<p>

A wind of dust swept across the city as the fallen superhero crashed to the ground.

Citizens gather in bewilderment, looking across the street near city hall. The loud sonic boom seemed to have come close by the building.

Coughing out the dust, Mrs. Botsford tried to squint but the air was very thick. She had been walking home and stopped to see what had happened. But, the sky was a dark shade of gray, so it was even more difficult to see.

Looking up at the sky, suddenly a bright blue streak could be seen making its way down to the ground of city hall. It landed and the wave of dust seemed to fade and sweep further away from the site. The blue streak was then made clear to be the new superhero Miss Power.

Miss Power had watched as WordGirl fell to Earth. She had to admit it was painful to watch a child take a hit meant for a adult. Though, WordGirl wasn't any normal child. When the hero hit the ground it kicked up a lot of fumes. Plus with the storm on the horizon blocking out the hopes of sunlight it made the ground below seem like a world of darkness. It was very difficult to see, Miss Power wanted to remove her eye mask, which was the only thing keeping her from using all of her powers.

"It might be best to wait till I find the girl…" Miss Power decided with a evil grin.

WordGirl would be no match for her.

Miss Power's began to speed her way through the dust cloud looking for the hero.

* * *

><p>"Becky…"<p>

Two familiar voices called to her.

"…don't give up."

There was a bright light that seemed to hide the faces of the voices that spoke to her.

Becky stood teary eyed. It was then she realized who the voices had come from.

"Mom? Dad?"

It was her real parents.

There was no answer…..

"MOM! DAD!"

Becky tried to run to them but suddenly….

"WORDGIRL!"

A loud cry dragged her out of the light as her eyes opened to the darkness around her. What had happened? Where was she?

WordGirl felt like she was trapped in a pitch black tunnel. Her eyes stood focused at the darkness above her. Everything hurt…Trying to move, she found herself in painful suffering. Why couldn't she move? Hot tears began to run down her dirty face. She had never been so scared.

"Help…" The little girl whispered in the dark. Her head began to throb and her whole body seemed to reject to the idea of moving. Wincing in pain, WordGirl began to use her hands to sit herself up. This made everything worst, an enormous headache seemed irrupt causing her to slide back down.

"Help!" WordGirl began to cry as long muddy tears fell from her eyes.

She was trapped.

"HELP!" Suddenly the walls around her began to crumble. Wait this wasn't wall it was dirt…she was in a hole.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" The superhero screamed.

* * *

><p>There was a faint cry…that could barely be heard using her super hearing. Searching the ground, Miss Power then located the source of the noise. There in the midst of all the fumes was a dark deep narrow hole.<p>

"So that's where she is…"

Kneeling down next to the giant tunnel-like trench, Miss Power quickly called out into the darkness of the deep crater.

"WordGirl?"

The superhero didn't answer.

"Answer me WordGirl, are you down here?"

The sound of Miss Power's voice, enraged WordGirl. It was then the fear was replaced with anger. She wouldn't give up. Trying to muffle the few escaping whimpers, WordGirl began to sit herself up. If she could just focus WordGirl might be able to fly out of the hole.

It was too dark to see the opening, but Miss Power's voice could be her guide.

"WordGirl?" Miss Power asked impatiently.

With the silence once again, Miss Power grinned. Well that went far better then she could have hoped.

Standing up, the super villain began to walk away. She had won, it was over, the planet was hers.

Suddenly, there came a noise from inside the hole. Looking over her shoulder, it looked like the hole was caving in.

Good…

Dust was getting kicked up and the ground seemed to fall lower. Miss Power only smiled…

"WORD UP!"

A light began to irrupt from the hole.

WHAT?

A weak dirty WordGirl climbed out of the dying tunnel.

WordGirl slowly pulled herself over the ledge of the trench.

"Phew…that.. was.. close." The hero spoke between breaths.

Laying on her back, the superhero laughed and rubbed the muddy tears from face.

"Haha.. I'm ALIVE!" It felt so good to laugh.

Though, Miss Power watched and couldn't find humor in what had happened.

That was the final straw. Miss Power brushed her long blond hair behind her ear and removed her mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have to say my story has really taken a steep turn of events. I started this story trying to make it identical to the movie but now it isn't like it at all. There is no way the movie would be this dark and twisted. I think? Anywho, hopefully this is enjoyable to read : Please R&R if you want. **


	10. Two Faced

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 8 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

*****HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES DAY*****

**(I would like to take the time to properly thank all my reviewers. Note: I post two thank you notes per chapter. So, next chapter will be HappyDreamer and Melissa XD.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear CoolGirl96,<strong>

**I would like tell you thank you for all of your reviews. I'm telling you with out all your encouragement I can't say I would have kept writing. The Lord has used you to keep me going. I love how you are always so loyal to a story. No matter how long it takes you are always there waiting and prepared to share encouragement. You have helped start my spark for writing and I thank you so much for that. God bless you and all you do on this site. **

**Sincerely,**

**BornAgainINChrist**

**(1 Peter 1:23 "You have been born again by means of the living word of God. His word last forever.")**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Aisha,<strong>

**I thank the Lord for you. Reading your review, I can't begin to describe how much God spoke through it. This story was written for the Lord and I am so glad you liked it. Hearing my sister in Christ give me encouragement is more powerful then anything I could have hoped to accomplish with this story. You have truly made a difference in my life today. I would like to say thank you and God bless you. There aren't enough words to tell the spiritual encouragement you gave me today. **

**Sincerely, **

**BornAgainINChrist **

**(2 Corinthians 5:17 "Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation; the old has gone, the new has come!")**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, here is chapter 10...Enjoy God bless XD<strong>

* * *

><p>The alley looked like it had never been a disaster. Bob had to smile. It was a job well done by the city's helpful superhero sidekick. Though, despite how clean the alley was there didn't seem to be any clues.<p>

Looking around the alley, Bob didn't find anything. He was about to give up when suddenly Bob spotted something he had glanced over. On the brick wall of the alley there were footprints. Not just any footprints in fact it wasn't even footprints they look more similar to his. But, Bob didn't remember climbing onto that wall. It may have been another monkey? That was impossible since he was the only pet monkey in the city.

Making sure no one was in sight he went ahead and put on his Captain HuggyFace outfit. Pulling out a magnify glass, Captain HuggyFace began to observe the tracks.

It looked like after the thing knocked over the trashcans it must have gotten dirty. Lucky for Huggy, the mystery monkey or animal left lots of footprints. If Captain HuggyFace could follow the tracks maybe he could find out more about the device he found.

The prints led right up over the brick wall. Climbing over the wall, Huggy then saw a trackway from the mystery creature.

Perfect

He could follow it and then solve the mystery. Jumping onto the sidewalk on the other side of the alley, Captain HuggyFace began his investigation. Looking up at the dark storm clouds that had engulfed the city, Huggy hoped that he could find the suspect before it began to rain.

I small rain drop landed on his fur he needed to hurry.

* * *

><p>The storm was over the city causing the wind to pick up. By now the fumes from the crash were gone and all that could be seen were two super-power aliens by city hall.<p>

The sky grew darker and the once evening orange sky had faded completely to a murky gray. The darkness took away any hopes WordGirl had againist Miss Power. Looking at the super villain made WordGirl frightened beyond belief. After Miss Power removed her goggles and pushed her hair behind her ear it revealed the other portion of her face. A patch of dark green skin overtook the hidden part of her face and her other eye was like that of a serpent.

When WordGirl first met Miss Power she had thought that she was beautiful and admirable but Huggy was right Miss Power was a villain. The super villain had deceived her into thinking she could be trusted. What WordGirl failed to realize was that Miss Power was indeed two-faced.

Thinking she was a hero, Miss Power was completely opposite.

"_Surprised?_" Miss Power gave a sinister smile as WordGirl laid petrified in fear.

The little girl grew pail as she watched helplessly as Miss Power walked towards her.

WordGirl tried to get to her feet, but by then Miss Power gave one kick to her side and she flue straight back to the ground.

Flat on her back, WordGirl still tried to sit up…

"Why do you still get up? You know you are going to fail." Miss Power growled.

"I get up because I am the hero…taking a stand…to protect these innocent people from BULLIES LIKE YOU!" WordGirl said as she weakly pointed to the star and the shield on her outfit. Then continued to fight to sit up.

At first Miss Power grew silent as she watched the girl continue her struggle. Miss Power then grew angry.

POW! Miss Power threw her foot ontop of WordGirl's chest.

WordGirl head hit hard againist the ground as she once again laid flat on her back looking into the super villain's eyes.

"You are no hero WordGirl….you are weak…"

Miss Power then ripped of the Lexiconian symbol from the girl's outfit. Leaving nothing but the red tapestry from beneath her costume.

The villain held it high in the air as WordGirl laid dead still in shock.

Miss Power then grabbed WordGirl off the ground till she was inches from her face.

"You have lost…You are a worthless girl that is now under my control!"

WordGirl watched as the eyes of Miss Power began to glow red. She had LASER VISION!

Miss Power gripped WordGirl tight. This time she was going to make sure she finished the job.

Everything in her was engulfed by fear…WordGirl had to free herself before it was to late.

zZZZAAA…BAM! WordGirl had freed herself and began to fly as fast as she could away from the villain.

Miss Power decide to let her run. Though, she wasn't finished with the girl just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...well things are looking pretty rough for poor WordGirl. Just so you know this story is far more darker than the movie will be. I apologize for that, but I think the story should be unique from the movie XD. Anywho, I am THRILLED about the movie...I already pre ordered it online and have everything planned out. I want to watch it with the family on Tuesday when it airs on TV then I will treat myself to a good dessert on Friday night while I watched the DVD with my siblings. FUN! Well anyway Please R&amp;R if you want XD<strong>


	11. Doomed

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 6 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

*****HAPPY VALENTINES DAY*****

**(I would like to take the time to properly thank all my reviewers.)**

**Dear HappyDreamer,**

**I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am for you. If it weren't for you I don't think I would have even written the story. The first story I wrote was The Star and The Shield. I didn't think it was good and I thought I was a horrible writer. Though, after I meet you and you told me how much you enjoyed it…I couldn't believe that my horrible failure was actually some what good. Without you I may never have trusted the Lord and started the story. So, I thank you for how God has used your encouragement in my life. Your reviews and your encouragement have given me the strength to persevere. May the Lord bless you XD.**

**Sincerely,**

**BornAgainINChrist**

**(Isaiah 40:31 "But those who trust in the Lord will find knew strength. They will soar high on winds like eagles. They will run and not grow weary. They will walk and not faint.")**

**Dear Melissa,**

**When I started writing this story I at first didn't know what to expect. I assumed I would only get one review or none. After I began to write, the Lord surprised me with you. When you reviewed I was just amazed. Your reviews really made me love to write. I am truly grateful for your encouragement and reviews. God bless you XD.**

**Sincerely,**

**BornAgainINChrist**

**(Jeremiah 29:13 "You will seek me, and find me, when you search for me with all your heart.")**

**Now, here is chapter 11…Enjoy God bless XD**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Botsford had watched the whole scene play out before her eyes. Walking down the sidewalk, Mrs. Botsford couldn't believe what she had seen.<p>

Miss Power was a villain. Watching what she did to poor WordGirl was heart breaking. The little super girl had tried so hard to stand up and protect the city, and in return Miss Power simply made a all out effort to destroy her. Mrs. Botsford watched the injured superhero wobbly fly away in the rain. This had gone too far. If WordGirl was hurt then the city needed to help her by helping to fight Miss Power.

Though, most of the people in the city would be too frightened to try to fight such a powerful villain. Then who would help fight Miss Power?

Suddenly, the answer came to her as Dr. Two Brains ran down the street to city hall.

"What happened here?"

The doctor asked concerned looking at the giant crater from a distance. He had tried to follow WordGirl after Miss Power attacked her. Though, he was a little late.

"Miss Power defeated WordGirl…" Mrs. Botsford had silently come up next to him.

"What!" Two Brains turned around to look at the district attorney. He was sure what she said was some sort of joke.

Mrs. Botsford lowered her head.

"The little superhero didn't even stand a chance. She was lucky she was even able to escape. WordGirl almost lost her life trying to protect us."

Hearing these words, Dr. Two Brain's heart was jabbed with hurt. Was the district attorney saying that WordGirl almost _died_? Impossible, nothing could kill that superhero. From all he knew as a villain, WordGirl was like a giant power house. She was unstoppable. But, seeing the giant crater reality began to set in. WordGirl was only a kid. And she was dealing with life threatening situations most adults never could deal with. The child wasn't unbreakable. She had super-powers, but that still couldn't stop something as powerful as death. The hero had looked out for him despite his cruelty to her. Now she was in trouble by a person who wanted to destroy her.

"Look if nobody tries to help her she will…"

"I know," the doctor finished.

Dr. Two Brains knew what the district attorney was thinking.

"We need to help her. All the villains do…after all most of us owe you one for letting us escape."

"Haha…Yes, let that be your reason," Mrs. Botsford chuckled.

The district attorney watched as the villain ran off to began his plan. Mrs. Botsford then began to walk home in the rain.

* * *

><p>The rain fell from the dark sky and left her hair feeling cold and damp. Miss Power landed on top of a building to think.<p>

She had just won the battle againist the Lexiconian. Holding WordGirl's logo tightly in her hand. Inspecting it closely the rain had darkened its color from a bright red to a dark maroon. Even the yellow-gold of her shield had faded merely to a faint blur of darkness. Though, despite the fact WordGirl was beaten, as long as she was alive Miss Power had a reason to fear. The girl may be weak now, but she sure wouldn't grow to be. Lexiconians were even more powerful then Encartians. For the moment WordGirl needed to be controlled until Miss Power could finish her assault on the city. It was time to began her plan…

Taking off into the violent storm, Miss Power made her way down to the world below.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short. I was kind of in a rush. Please R&amp;R if you want XD<strong>


	12. Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**I would like to thank Aisha, Coolgirl96, and HappyDreamer for your amazing reviews. You guys are WordGirl-tastic!**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 5 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

**Here is chapter twelve...Enjoy! XD. **

* * *

><p>No… Oh please no…<p>

Huggy found himself thinking as the foot prints of his suspect began to wash away in the rain. He had been chasing long and hard following the track way. When the rain began to pour, the dirt began to slowly fade. This left Captain HuggyFace only to guess where the prints were. Though, the storm was making it impossible.

He had been following the tracks for almost an hour. There was still nothing to be seen. The streets were abandoned, everyone had traveled inside to escape the downpour.

Wet from all the rain, Huggy stepped under a near by building to take a break. The rain had slowed and hopefully the remains of the foot prints would be preserved. Suddenly, the rain began to fall even harder.

_Great_

Captain HuggyFace quickly ran back onto the sidewalk.

It was all gone…

All of the tracks had completely vanished.

That meant it was all over. It was time to go home.

Looking up from the murky puddles on the ground, a question then arose to the sidekick's mind. Where was he? Shielding his eyes from the rain, Huggy then caught a glimpse of a large white dome shaped building. That was when he realized; he was near city hall.

Wasn't city hall where Miss Power's spaceship landed? If so…answers were beginning to unfold.

The monkey began to run down the street. City hall was just a little further ahead.

The large building slowly came into view. Passing the last building that blocked his view…City hall was finally made clear.

Along with city hall came…a disaster.

What happened?

The ground looked like it had been flipped inside out. Dust and dirt covered the once pearly white building. Though, the thing that scared him most was the giant crater to the building's side.

Running out onto the destroyed lawn, Huggy then knelt down by the giant hole. It was deeper then any hole he had ever seen. Looking down it seemed as if something or someone had crashed. There was a chill that ran down his spine, as the worst possible thoughts began to flow. This was becoming too much for him. He needed to go home and talk to Becky.

Standing up the monkey began to leave….but suddenly something caught his eye.

In front of city hall there stood Miss Power's spaceship.

The large craft could be faintly spotted through the rain. The ship was in some ways similar to a Lexiconian spaceship, but it was far smaller. The vessel also appeared to have a large cannon geared to the top of the ship. It was a planet warship. Though, it wasn't from Lexicon. Strange…Miss Power had said she was from Lexicon, but her spaceship wasn't.

The rain was dying down and the craft could be better seen. It had a giant dark screened window over the top of the ship. There faintly seen through the window Huggy could see a light inside of the spaceship. Someone was in it….

Captain HuggyFace silently sneaked along side the ship. Climbing onto one of the spacecraft wings, Huggy then pulled himself on top of the vessel.

Careful not to be seen be the stranger…Huggy slid slowly next to the window. Peering inside, his mystery was solved. There in the ship stood Miss Power's sidekick. So, that was who the device belonged to. It all made sense now…Miss Power's sidekick must have left the footprints.

At first Huggy decided to leave before he could be seen, but suddenly he spotted something inside the ship. Miss Power's monkey sidekick seemed occupied by a hologram that appeared on one of the spaceship's screens.

It was a image of Miss Power and WordGirl standing on top of Earth. The two stood onto of the blue planet and along next to them was a flag with Miss Power's symbol. What?

ZZZZzzzz!

Suddenly, a loud buzz could be heard coming from his pocket. The communicator device began to vibrate violently. Huggy was frightened…reaching into his pocket he tried to silence the device. It wouldn't stop vibrating. The rain made it even harder…suddenly the communicator slipped out of his hands and fell onto the window.

Immediately the eye's of Miss Power's sidekick fell on him. Captain HuggyFace grabbed the communicator and jumped off the spaceship. He ran as fast as he could away from city hall. The sidekick knew Huggy had been spying on him.

As city hall disappeared from sight, Captain HuggyFace grabbed the vibrating communicator and threw it hard onto the concrete.

"I..il...WrdG...mom..." The device suddenly turned on. Turning around Huggy then picked up the gadget. It was like a mini version of Miss Power's spaceship hologram screen. The device lit up with a blue hologram of Miss Power.

"I..il...WrdG...mom..." The same static repeated over...

Captain HuggyFace couldn't make out what it said...He thought of the spaceship hologram...Becky... he needed to get home to Becky.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha sorry again this is kind of short, but more will come soon. Please R&amp;R if you want XD<strong>


	13. The Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 4 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

**One Word: AAAHHHHH! SO EXCITED! (Oh wait that's three words XD)**

**Here is chapter thirteen...Enjoy! XD.**

* * *

><p>The crackle of thunder could be heard in the sky. Avoiding the flashes of lightning, WordGirl tried to land safely. Though, all the noises around her made her more dizzy.<p>

Hovering in the air, the superhero took in the scene.

The city looked covered in darkness. The streets were all empty. The sound of rain echoed as it hit the ground below.

WordGirl lowered her head. What was she going to do?

Brushing back the wet hair from her face, the girl shivered in the rain.

She was wet, cold, and bruised.

WordGirl felt worthless. The city was in trouble. People were in trouble. WordGirl couldn't save them. She was defeated…Miss Power was right; She had won.

Looking down at her starless outfit, the girl tried to avoid tears. She wasn't a hero.

WordGirl landed onto the sidewalk with a heavy heart.

Touching where her star used to be, the superhero changed back into her secret identity.

A sulking little girl in a soaked green sweater and skirt appeared out of the bright red flash. Becky Botsford began to make her way down the empty sidewalk.

The sounds of thunder ringed in her ears as Becky walked through the rain. It occurred to her again…She was all alone. This made her feel worst. WordGirl had a bad day…but Becky had a bad day too. While still controlled by Miss Power she had wronged the people she cared about most: her family.

A tear slid down her cheek. Becky loved her family. All that had happened earlier today wasn't her; it was Miss Power. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her family. After a bad day of being defeated, belittled, and beaten, it made Becky want to run home into her parents' arms. She was scared and didn't know what to do. And what was worst was her family would never know what had happened to her….

Her house slowly came into view. Becky didn't care about anything that had happened…she just wanted to be home. The girl began to run to the front door.

Wait…she needed to think of a accuse.

Becky was a wreck.

Shrug

It didn't matter…all that mattered was her family. She wanted to apologize and tell them how much she loved them.

Turning the door knob, Becky gently began to open the door. As the door further opened, Becky waited to be greeted by the sounds of TJ, Dad, and Bob on the couch, and Mom at the door ready to give a loving hug. Though, nothing came…

Standing in the doorway, Becky stood frightened.

Something was wrong.

The house was dark and dead silent.

"Mom? Dad?" Becky stepped into the house.

"TJ? Bob?"

Silence…

Becky was growing more scared. No one was answering.

Where were they? Were they safe?

"MOM?…DAD?"

The girl began to panic. Closing the door, the house grew even darker. She couldn't see a thing…

"TJ? BOB?"

"Please answer me…"

BOOM!

*FLASH*

Suddenly, lightning lit up the whole house.

There in front of Becky was Miss Power.

The girl froze in fear.

"I know who you are…_Becky._" The devious voice spoke in the darkness.

At that moment, The lights in the house flashed on.

All the darkness faded revealing…

"MOM!" Becky screamed.

"Becky!" Mrs. Botsford cried.

Miss Power grabbed the girl's mother.

"If you stand in my way WordGirl…then you will never see her again!"

Busting through the roof, Miss Power then disappeared into the storm.

Before the child's eyes, Becky watched as her mom was taken away.

"MOM!" Hot tears poured down her eyes…Miss Power couldn't do this…

"Please No!" Becky fell on her knees. Becky began to sob. Miss Power had her mother…WordGirl couldn't stop her. Where was Dad, TJ, and Bob? This was a nightmare!

"Becky?" A faint familiar voice that was barely heard called out.

"TJ?" Becky blinked back the tears and tried to find her sibling.

"TJ! Where are you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings everyone...sorry I have been kind of in a fret to write this story. That is why I haven't had much to say XD. Anywho...the WordGirl movie is approaching. Prepare accordingly ;D Please R&amp;R if you want. <strong>


	14. Prevail

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**I would like to thank Melissa, HappyDreamer, CoolGirl96, Aisha, and Eduardo Clery. Wow! There isn't enough words to say thank you for everything you have done. Oh! To answer Aisha's question...I would like to tell you Aisha that I do believe that PBS will post the movie _eventually_. Though, tragically I wouldn't count on it coming too soon. But IAMTUROK on youtube said he would be posting the whole movie (He is pretty up to date with things like this). Or you could buy the movie like I'm doing ;D. Also I would like to thank Eduardo Clery for sharing your great idea. I loved the unique twist you thought off XD. God bless all you guys!**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 3 DAYS TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

**Ha Ok finally I have time to say more than just a sentence. I would just like to take the time in these final chapters to thank my Lord and savior Jesus Christ. Without his help I wouldn't even have made time to write. This story is dedicated to him along with my life. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on my story. It was a blessing beyond belief to know people enjoyed what little I had to say. All the credit goes to God. **

**God bless all my readers...**

**Here is chapter fourteen...Enjoy! XD.**

* * *

><p>Bob was almost home. The device kept repeating the same static. When he threw the communicator on the ground it must have messed the gadget up. The blue hologram of Miss Power talked the same static words and then repeated. It was getting annoying. Bob was fed up with it.<p>

There had to be a off button. Well for Captain Huggyface's communicator when he held down the middle button the device usually shut off. Maybe Miss Power's sidekick's communicator worked in the same way.

The monkey pressed the center circle down.

Nothing happened…Well maybe one of the buttons on the side would do it.

Red Button? Nope...

Blue Button? Nope...

Green Button? Nada...

Urgh!

Getting more frustrated Bob began to press them all.

BEEP!

Suddenly, the device's hologram of Miss Power changed.

Instantly, holograms of past events began to play. He must of tapped into the history files of the device. The images flashed by fast…It was hard to make out what was happening in each hologram.

Holograms of Miss Power explaining missions…

Holograms of Miss Power giving orders….

Holograms of Miss Power angry...

Bob was about to continue pressing buttons when suddenly he heard one of the holograms say something frightening.

"WordGirl will be destroyed and then I will control the planet…"

Though, the words didn't scare him as much as what he saw in the hologram.

Miss Power held WordGirl's symbol in her hand. It was from her outfit…the sides looked torn.

What had Miss Power done to her?

Bob began to run to the house. Walking up the sidewalk…he froze…There was a giant hole in the roof.

Oh no…

Opening the front door, Bob stepped inside.

The house was dark and quiet.

A small noise came from upstairs. He wasn't alone...

* * *

><p>Becky had traced the voice all the way upstairs.<p>

"TJ? DAD? BOB?"

"Becky! Becky! Help!" This time she heard two voices. It sounded like Dad and TJ.

"Becky were in here!" The voices seemed to be coming from inside TJ's room.

Becky opened her brother's bedroom door. There in the middle of the floor was Mr. Botsford and TJ. Each were tied up in thick ropes.

"TJ! Dad!" The girl was relieved. Quickly kneeling down onto the floor, Becky (using some of her super strength) untied the two.

"What happened? Where is Bob?"

"I don't know…but the new superhero…" Mr. Botsford began.

"Dad, she is a super villain." Becky cut in.

"Ah yes ha I guess she is…well she tied me and TJ up in here. I really don't know why. The lady…oh what is her name?"

"Miss Power?" Becky sighed.

"Yes thats it…well she kept rambling about how you were WordGirl.

"I think she just barged into the wrong house." TJ added with a snicker.

Mr. Botsford quickly stood up. Suddenly his eyes fell onto his daughter. She didn't look well. Her face was very pale as if she had seen a ghost.

"Becky is there something wrong?"

The girl lowered her head. Her lip began to quiver. What would she say? No words could explain what she had just seen. A tear began to fall onto her sweater.

"Dad, Miss Power took Mom…" Becky burst into tears.

"What?" TJ stood shocked as her sister cried.

"Come here honey…" Mr. Botsford pulled Becky into a warm embrace. He had never seen Becky like this. This worried him…what had happened to his little girl?

Becky hugged her father. Her fears disappeared as she was in her father's arms. After everything that had happened, it all seemed to fade.

Becky rubbed away the tears from her eyes.

Mr. Botsford looked down at his little daughter in concern.

"Becky, What happened?" Her father asked soothingly.

"Miss Power took Mom hostage…"

"WordGirl will save her!" TJ held his WordGirl doll close.

"But that's just it…Miss Power said if WordGirl tries to stop her... our Mom could get hurt." Becky sniffled.

"Don't worry kids, WordGirl is a superhero she will find a way to save her." Mr. Botsford tried to comfort his children.

"Dad, I can't save her…I mean WordGirl can't save her!" Becky tried to hide her mistake.

"What do you mean honey?"

"WordGirl fought Miss Power and she lost!" The girl spoke in defeat.

"Becky, good will always prevail. WordGirl may have been defeated by Miss Power, but she will not give up. WordGirl is a hero and she takes a stand even when the odds are against her."

"WordGirl won't give up…" Mr. Botsford spoked so strongly. The city's superhero had never let him down.

Becky lowered her head.

"I hope you are right Dad." The girl began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" TJ asked.

"I'm going to look for Bob."

Becky then began to make her way down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well find a spot on the couch...make sure a TV is close by. The WordGirl movie is close at hand. THREE DAYS LEFT YAAAYYY! (Haha I am getting over excited ;) Please R&R if you want XD**


	15. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**I would like to thank Aisha. You have truly been a amazing encouragement. I can't describe this in words, but hearing your spiritual encouragement is very moving for me. To see you enjoy the story, as a christian it makes me both amazed and proud to write for God. I am glad that Christ's love can be shared even through a WordGirl story. It's funny, but fanfiction has been the only site where I have found people that love the Lord and love WordGirl. Haha going to school each day it is like no one I know likes WordGirl (or some are like me and are shy to admit it XD). Though, I am glad I can be on fan fiction and write about WordGirl and meet others who love WordGirl like me. God Bless…XD**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 1(or 2 if the movie is airing on Tuesday which is my date XD) DAY TILL THE WORDGIRL MOVIE**

**Wow its amazing how time flies. I remember posting the first chapter of this story thinking I wouldn't get very far…but now I am on chapter 15? Amazing how God works. Well as I am sure everyone knows, but the WordGirl 2012 movie The Rise Of Miss Power will air on PBS on Monday (or Tuesday make sure to check your local PBS schedule.) The movie is a hour long and is starring Jane Lynch as Miss Power. WordGirl movie hint: Ok while writing this story I really wanted to discover how WordGirl manages to defeat Miss Power. As I dug around I think I have some what of a grasp. You see Miss Power tries to empower herself, and WordGirl defeats her by doing the opposite. WordGirl tries to empower others. Or it could be this…where Miss Power uses mean words to try to harm and WordGirl does the opposite by using nice words. Well for the most part it has kind of a story moral for kids that words can either build one up or tare one down. Overall, I am EXCITED! **

**I dedicate this story to the Lord. **

**God bless all my readers...**

**Here is chapter fifteen…Enjoy! XD.**

* * *

><p>Bob could hear someone walking down the stairs.<p>

Gulp

Quickly the monkey hid behind the kitchen counter. It was too dark to see and he didn't want to take any chances.

The shadowy outline of….

"Bob!" Becky cried as she ran to hug her life long companion.

"Eeep!" The two hugged. Bob was glad to know Becky was safe.

"Oh Bob, you are all right! I thought I would never see you again…" Becky wiped away the remaining tears.

"I am so sorry, You were right all this time."

"You were right about Miss Power. She is a villain and a bully."

The girl quivered a bit as she said these words. Becky took a minute and looked at the hole in the ceiling.

"Bob, Miss Power had been watching me…she knew who I was." The girl spoke alarmed. "Now she has Mom, and if WordGirl gets in her way then Mom could get hurt."

"Cheep!" There had to be a way to stop Miss Power, Bob thought.

"I know we have to stop her…but she is too powerful!"

Bob couldn't believe what he had heard. It was as if Becky lost hope. Things had really fallen into chaos. The girl was so scared. Miss Power must have really given her a hard time.

Becky quickly opened the back door and stepped out into the cold night.

She had something important to tell him, Bob grew nervous as he followed his friend.

Shutting the door behind him, Bob sat down on the porch with Becky.

Looking up at the starless sky, the super girl only grew more troubled.

"Huggy, the whole city is counting on me…" Becky lowered her head. "My Mom, my Dad, my brother, my friends, even the villains…though I can't…I can't save them."

The monkey looked at his disturbed friend. On her neck and face he could see large bruises. As the girl sat down hanging her feet off of the porch, Bob could see all the hidden injuries.

"Squeak?" Bob needed to know what happened.

"I tried to stand up to Miss Power. She told me to fight her way…and I refused. And I'm sure you've guessed it by now, but when I was off fighting crime with Miss Power she had bullied me to do everything her way. All her insults and harsh commands made me upset and angry and I took it out on you…I'm sorry…"

"Eeep…" The monkey forgave his friend.

"Well when Miss Power had been bullying one of the villains I asked her to stop. It was as if she knew I didn't want to be like her any more…That was when we battled. And I lost…" Becky rubbed one of the bruises near her eye.

"That is why I can't save the city or my loved ones…I am too weak."

Bob knew this wasn't true. WordGirl wasn't weak. Miss Power was just older and had better training. WordGirl could still beat her. WordGirl just had to use moves Miss Power wasn't familiar with. Then suddenly it hit him…

"Cheep!" There was something Huggy needed to show WordGirl. In the secret space ship hideout there was a Lexiconian book. This book he was told to keep in secret until something like this ever happened.

"What is it?" Becky looked at Bob.

"Eeep!"

Gasp

"Ok then lets go! Wooord Up!"

The two flue off into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>*TEARS* My story is slowly coming to a stop...It's kind of sad, I guess it has been SUPER FUN while it last. I believe this will be my second to last chapter. Unless God gives me the time to add more. I plan to write two more chapters after this. Hopefully, God will give me the strength and time XD. It has been so much FUN! I want to thank everyone once again for all your reviews. Haha anywho, Please R&amp;R if you want XD<strong>


	16. Epilogue: The Dawn Is Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

***THANKS EVERYONE!***

**I would like to say thank you to Coolgirl96, Aisha, HappyDreamer, Melissa, Superstarwordgirl, Eduardo Clery, and Deepizzaguy. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you guys have done for this story. All the reviews really have made a big difference. I hope each of you get a chance to see the WordGirl Movie and have a WordGirl-tastic time. **

**God bless all you guys-**

**IT'S THE FINAL COUNT DOWN: 0 DAYS LEFT *YAY!* *BALLOONS AND CONFETTI FALLING* **

**IT IS FINALLY HERE! The WORDGIRL MOVIE is finally HERE! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! XD. Ok I apologize but this is the last chapter to my story. I wanted to write two chapters, but it was a little much so I decided one chapter would be fine. This is the conclusion to this long story. You will most likely find it is FAR different from the movie. Oh well, it was still fun to write.**

**With the end to this story I would like to thank my Lord and savior Jesus Christ. This story was written for him(with also my amazing reviewers in mind ;D).**

**Here is the Epilogue XD. Enjoy and God bless you...**

***WAIT*ATTENTION ALL REVIEWERS***

**Can I ask a favor? I am going to see the WordGirl movie Tuesday. I was wondering, if anybody is watching it today... Can you please tell me if its going to be good? Or at least rate it either ASTOUNDING, Excellent, good, poor, or terrible. PLEASE. TELL. ME. (I can't stand the SUSPENSE XD) well tell me if you can ;D**

* * *

><p>The city had fallen into mass destruction.<p>

Broken pieces of glass fell from half destroyed buildings,

Streets were deserted,

Super villains who had tried to help the helpless city were imprisoned. People had put faith in a hero that disappeared.

A hero that was gone….

There seemed to be no end to the night. Darkness had fallen and so had hope. The hope for a protector, the longing for someone to take a stand. This hope was lost. When a visitor came to Earth, things began to change. More importantly a certain hero changed; WordGirl. This superhero had been there to protect the city. Though, something changed in the superhero the day the visitor arrived. The moment the blue ship could be seen landing in the sunlight, WordGirl had lost herself to the stranger. The visitor arose out of the spaceship. Flying high in the crisp cool air, the looks of many faces fell on her. Faces that would grow to fear her. Faces that would grow to fear the name; Miss Power. Thus on that day a plan was set in focus. The plan for the rise of Miss Power.

"Though, Did Miss Power succeed with her plan?" That was the question that had haunted WordGirl all night.

It had been a long night of training in the spaceship hideout. The superhero tried to fall asleep on her favorite blue chair in the library. Her eyes couldn't shut. Staring down at the book in her hands, her mind was lost in thought; the thoughts of what was about to come. Many secrets had been revealed to her through the Lexiconian book. She had found out secrets that would forever change herself.

Would it be enough? Could my home planet's ways be enough?

WordGirl didn't know. This is what gave her fear. The fear of knowing if she failed then the ones she loved would be in trouble.

Getting up out of the chair, WordGirl held the book tightly in her hands. Huggy had told her everything she needed to know. All the questions she had about Lexicon and…her parents were answered. This book seemed to be the only memory she had of the home that was so far away.

WordGirl walked out of the library, and into the center of the ship. Opening the top hatch, the hero flue out into the slowly waking world.

Before WordGirl's eyes stood a tattered city.

It stood dead silent.

A cold morning breeze swept through her cape as she watched the gray hazy sky. Her brown hair blew wildly in the wind as she began to fly farther above her spaceship hideout. Looking out across the river and to the city, a blanket of fog had covered most of the buildings. Everything seemed to hide in the darkness.

The secrets of last night's defeat laid deep within the mist. The fog hid the person she had come to fear most; Miss Power. The super-powered visitor had come to Earth saying she was here to help. Though, WordGirl had been to naive to see what Miss Power was really planning. From the start Miss Power had wanted to control her adopted home planet. And she knew that the only way to control Earth was to use the only superhero it had; WordGirl. Perhaps, that was the one part of Miss Power's plan that failed…because WordGirl had chosen her side.

She was going to fight against Miss Power. She wasn't going to let Earth fall. It was the only planet she loved even above her home planet Lexicon. It was the planet that took her in and protected her. It only made sense to protect the planet that gave her protection.

Still holding the book, WordGirl opened it to the front. In beautiful gold lettering the title read "To Be A Hero…"

She had read the book several times by now, but the title always caused her heart to have confidence. As the wind began to blow it slowly turned the pages of the book. WordGirl watched as the pages turned until all were resided to one side of the book. The pages flipped until one page was made clear to the girl. It was page WordGirl had never read.

The words were handwritten. It was a letter.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_This book I have given to you. I asked it to be hidden within our Lexicon spaceship till you became of age to read it. I hope by the time you read this it will help you know your destiny. My little girl, remember that destiny is not the path chosen, but the path that you choose. As you grow you will gain powers unlike any other, but it is up to you on what you want to become. Many people choose to empower themselves. They use their strength and powers only for their own desires. My dear, they will find that it will be never enough. But if you choose the path of a hero you will be satisfied. People mistake that the road to a meaningful life is to better one's self, but it is not. The road to a meaningful life is living it to help others. That is what a hero is. A hero lays down there life for others. A hero takes a stand to protect those who can't protect themselves. I write to you out of truth and promise that if you chose this path your life will always have purpose. Where ever you go, remember that your mother and I will always love you. No matter who you become you will always have two parents that will be proud. I know you will grow to do amazing things. As I hold you in my arms, I want you to know now and forever that I love you. _

_Love always,_

_Your Father_

WordGirl knew who this letter was too. Her father's words seemed to echo in her mind. What would she choose to be?

"I choose to be a hero."

There was a slight warmness that fell upon her. Looking up from the book, the light of the sun had broken through the clouds.

The night was over…the dawn was rising

... and so was a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. I hope this story has helped you through the long wait for the WordGirl movie. May God bless you...<strong>


End file.
